Vita - Chapter 1: New Life - Part 1
'' The Green Kingdom - Untitled '' Part 1: Moving In "Travis...? Travis! Wake up, sleepyhead!" The feminine voice coming from the front seat shouted. Travis, a 10 year old gray furred wolf with blue hair and green eyes woke up, rubbing his eyes as he sat up and yawning, "Are we there yet...?" "Almost, son..." A male voice said. The car drove through the sand road, towards the home Travis and his family rented from an old couple. They weren't planning going back to the city soon enough, thanks to no one but Travis' brother. "I'm...still sorry for-" "Jones, just let it go." The mother said, "We're away from those freaks now." "I know, but...I changed our entire life!" "We'll get used to this new one." Jones sighed. As the car traveled through the desertic area, the family could see the house not so far away. The father parked the car in front of the garage and the whole family stepped out. It was a big wooden house. "It looks decent." The father said. "Don't judge a book by its cover. Let's see how it is inside." The family went in the house. It was clean, organized and everything! "See? Decent." The mother turned to her sons, "You two, go upstairs and pick your rooms." Travis and Jones went upstairs and chose their rooms. Travis picked a small one with a closet, a bed and a window. Jones picked one with a mirror and a balcony. Travis left his bag on his bed. Jones did the same and laid on his bed. Jones sighed as he laid his arm on his eyes, "Why did I think that would be a good idea...?" Jones heard a knock on his door. Travis opened it right after. "What do you want, Trav?" "I just wanna say it's not entirely your fault..." "Of course it is..." "It isn't. I know you had no idea of what you were getting yourself into." "Yeah, you keep listening to that lie mom told you...I knew exactly what I was getting myself into, but, I was expecting a much more happier ending..." "They attacked you first." "Because I didn't pay them!" Jones yelled, staring at Travis angrily, "I didn't know their cocaine was so expensive!" "Their what?" "Forget it!" Jones got up and stomped past Travis. Travis stared at his brother, a bit startled with his angry behavior. Travis was only 10. His young and innocent mind couldn't understand how serious the situation was. Jones had angered a city's gang for not paying their "product", dooming his entire family and forcing them to leave the city for quite a long time for their own safety. Travis heard talking coming from downstairs. He laid his ear on the floor and listened. "I suppose you're the new neighbors?" A feminine voice with a hillbilly accent said. "Yes, we are. What are your names?" The father answered. "I'm Helena. My husband here is Bob and this is our son Jacob." "Hi." A young voice said, "I'm Jacob." "Nice to meet you, Jacob, I'm Thomas!" "Well, we shall go. Come around our trailer anytime now, it's just a bit north from here!" "Will do! Pleasure meeting you!" The front door was closed. There was a beat before the dad said, "Fucking coyote rednecks..." Travis got up and went downstairs, "Who were those?" "Oh, uh, our new neighbors." "They sounded like nice people." Jones said as he walked out of the kitchen holding a glass of water. "Yeah, well, I've met a lot of rednecks and to be honest...They were all twats." "What's a twat?" Travis asked curious. His dad turned around realizing his poor choice in picking words. "Erm, Travis, why don't you go talk to your mother?" "Where is she?" "In the backyard." Travis nodded and walked through the dining room to outside. He saw his mother staring at a trailer not far away, where the family of coyotes that visited them lived. "Degenerates..." The mother said. "Mom?" "Oh, Travis! How do you like your new home?" "It looks cool, but, I already miss the city." "Travis, we're here because we want to live." "I know, but..." "No 'but's, Travis. We're safe here..." The mother glimpsed at the trailer, "I hope..." Travis looked at the trailer, the family went in. Travis, then, turned around and went back into his new home. ... (Jacob) "They seem nice." Jacob said. The parents ignored their son's words. The father pulled a beer from his beer crate "Bob, didn't you drink enough last ni-" "Shut up, woman..." The father said as he drinked more of his beer. Jacob walked outside. "Jacob, where are you going?" The mom asked. "Shut up, woman! Let the prick go wherever he want..." Jacob's bare paws burned thanks to the hot sand under them, but he could live through it. Jacob walked to a neighbor's trailer and knocked on the door. A female fat hyena answered, "Oh, hi Jacob." "Have you met our new neighbors?" "New neighbors?" Jacob pointed to the big house, "The Smiths moved out and then, they came." "Hm, we'll make sure to greet them soon. Thanks for teling me!" Jacob smiled and waved goodbye. Tne hyena closed the door. Jacob walked to another trailer and knocked on the door, an old skunk opened it. "Have you met our new neighbors?" ... (Travis) Travis relaxed on his bed, hearing their parents talking with people downstairs. Jones walked in, "Jesus, where did all of these people come from?" "What?" "Dad and mom are meeting the new neighbors. I didn't know we would have so many..." "Huh, probably inbreeding..." Jones looked at Travis with a puzzled face, "How do you know about that?" "School. I was told people from the desert inbreed...But I don't know what that is apart from it being the reason why so many rednecks exist." Jones' eyebrows raised and he blinked, "Good...It's something you better not know until you're my age." "You're like what, 17?" "Yeah." "Why can't I know what it is right now?" "Dude, you don't even know what 'twat' is." "What is it, then?" "Not telling." Travis groaned. "Oh, 7 years will pass quickly." "No, it won't!" "It will and you will miss your kid days..." "I'm not a kid! I'm 10!" "Yeah, whatever you say." Jones headed back downstairs. Travis turned around and buried his face in the pillow. ... (Jacob) Jacob returned to his home. He saw his mother sitting in front of the door, crying. Jacob didn't even ask what happened, because he knew and was used to seeing things like that. Loud rock music came from inside the trailer. Jacob slightly opened the door to see his father drinking trying to drink two bottles of beer at once. He figured it'd be best to not go in. Jacob turned around and decided to go meet his new neighbors personally. He walked all the way to the big house's front door, where a family of dirty foxes met the father standing on the front door. Once they were gone, Jacob stepped up. "Hi..." Jacob said shyly. "Bloody fucking hells..." The father muttered before noticing who it was, "OH! Uh, hi Jacob!" "Hi. Can I please come in?" "Uh, sure." Jacob walked in and looked around, "Nice house. This is the second time I've seen it so clean in my entire life. The Smiths never bothered to clean it, until, well, you folks showed up." "Where's your parents?" "Dad's shitfaced and mom's crying, why?" The father was a bit stunned with what the young one said. Not because of the word "shitfaced", but because of what his parents were doing, "Nevermind." Jones walked downstairs and saw the young coyote, "Oh, you again." Jacob looked at Jones, "Hi." "Hi, my name is Jones. Yours?" "Jacob Howard." "Huh, both of ours names begin with J and M. Cool!" Jacob chuckled. The father sighed and walked upstairs. "How old are you?" Jones asked. "12. You?" "17." "I thought you were 20 something." Jones shook his head, "I'm pretty close to being 20." "Jones?" Travis asked from the stairs, "Hey, who's that?" "Hi, I'm Jacob!" Travis walked to the coyote, scratching his head. The coyote smiled and extended a hand. Travis shook it. "What's your name?" Jacob asked. "Travis. Travis Jackson." "You two are brothers?" Jacob looked at both Travis and Jones. Both nodded, "Cool, I had a sister, but, mom tried to teach her how to swim and she died." The mood whiplash was strong. "Erm...I'm sorry?" Jones said, scratching his back while looking away. "Wow..." Travis said, "...That's sad." "Yeah, but I don't like remembering it like how I just did." "Uh..." "Anyways, why did you guys move to this place?" "My brother got in problems with a local gang and-" Travis was interrupted by Jones covering his mouth. "No one needs to know, Trav..." "Which gang? Apocalypse Riders? Chainland Devils? Bloodsuckers? Or perhaps my favorite of them all, Clockers, with the red scorpion patch on the brown leather jacket?" Jones was stunned with the fact a simple 12 year old knew all these gangs and even had a favorite. Jacob turned to Jones, "Jones? Which gang did it?" "Erm....The...The Chainland Devils." "Pfft, they're pussies. What happened? You bought coke from them?" "Well, uh...Yes?" "Oh, they'll forget you in a few days. They promise a lot, hell, they even promised a certain cousin of mine he was going to die for knocking one of them out during a street fight. Now, he walks among them and they don't give a flying fuck." "What's a flying fuck? A type of avian?" "Travis, why don't you go see who's in your room?" Jones pushed Travis towards the stairs. "Okay." Travis went up and to his room. Jones turned to Jacob. "How do you even...?" "I know what you're thinking. I'm not the only redneck kid around these parts who knows so much about gangs too." "Not just that, it's..." "The swearing? Bro, I'm a redneck with a drunk asshole for a dad. Most of my bad language comes from him...and movies and shows I watch on TV. "Oh..." Travis went back downstairs, "No one's in my room, Jones. Why did you ask?" Jones facepawed, "Go see who's in the bathroom now." "Okay." Travis went upstairs again. *Later that night* "God, I did stay for the whole day, didn't I?" Jacob asked. "Pretty much." Jones answered. "Dad's gonna kill me..." Jacob got up from the couch and walked to the front door, "Well, see ya then..." Jacob bumped into Travis as he was about walk through the doorway. "Jones, I could not find the lost treasure, your map is false." Jones facepawed hard. Jacob walked past Travis and started walking home. Once he got there, loud rock music was still playing inside and his mom wasn't to be seen anywhere. Jacob walked in and saw his father passed out, covered in his own vomit on top of the table. Jacob closed his nose to avoid smelling the stench and turned off the radio. Jacob walked into his small bedroom, turned on his cracked TV on top of a shelf and watched a baseball match. (Travis) Travis went in his parents' room where his mom was watching a soap opera on television. "Mom, who were the Smiths?" "Friends of your father. It's wonderful that they were kind enough to rent us their farmhouse." "Why do we have to pay for this house if they're dad's friends?" "Because it's their farmhouse. If you had a big house and had to borrow it to a friend of yours who is fleeing from an angry gang, would you do it for free?" "Of course I would, he's my friend." "Nowadays, money is more important than friends." "That ain't true!" "Look, why don't you go play with Jones?" The mother looked at Travis with an annoyed face. "Okay." Travis went into Jones' room. Jones was laying on his bed reading a PlayWolf magazine. Once he saw Travis he threw it under his bed. "Travis! Don't you know how to knock?!" "I do." Travis knocked on the now open door. Jones got up and walked to Travis, "What do you want?" "Play with you." "..." Jones sighed and looked around for a bit before kneeling, "Alright, what will we play?" End of Part 1; This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita